


雀 (Suzume)

by Colamiilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Plugging, Public Sex, filling, happy valentines; heres ur porn, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Genji had already been asked multiple times if he was sick; he was starting to think he should just say yes and go home.





	

Biting his thumbnail he ground his teeth against the ridges. He hated his brother, his brother was the reason he was here. Well, not here but why he was in this situation. Pulling one of his legs up he let the heel of his shoe dig into his crotch subtly. His brothers plug had long warmed to his body temperature, but the problem wasn’t the plug it was how he felt. 

Genji had already been asked multiple times if he was sick, he was starting to think he should just say yes and go home. Pinching his eyes closed he heard two girls behind him mumbling about what had happened to him for him to be acting so reserved. He had to be quiet and shy today, otherwise he knew he would do something embarrassing. 

He didn’t trust himself not to slip when Hanzo made him like this, and he hated it. He became submissive to anyone wanting to please more then anything. Hanzo had known that but had and still did it. 

He wanted his brother here, he wanted someone to guide him and tell him what to do. He couldn’t think straight like this. Everything just a blur of warmth and ownership.

Feeling his brothers come deep inside him he whimpered. Slapping his hand over his mouth he prayed no one had heard him. Flushing red he hit his head against his desk.

“Shimada-san?” Sitting up he wanted to die, feeling all his classmates eyes on him he looked at his teacher in shame.

“Hnn?”

“Please go to the nurse’s office, you shouldn’t force yourself to be here if you’re sick.” almost crying in relief he nodded jerkily, standing on unstable legs with the shifting pressure that kept him so full. 

“Hmm, you don’t seem well.. Houkou-san please make sure he gets there okay?” sweating his eyes snapped up. No, no that wasn’t good at all; please just let him go alone. Feeling Houkou wrap her arms around his shoulders she lead him out into the halls, hearing a friendly chime of his classmates wishing him well he was going to fucking kill Hanzo. 

He didn’t bother trying to separate himself from houkou, she was clearly enjoying the contact and genji needed the support more than he cared to admit. Letting her lead him to the shitty cots he flopped down whining at the pressure shifting to hit that spot. 

The nurse was out for lunch and genji was so glad, he was less glad that houkou didn’t leave. Placing his arm over his forehead he groaned slightly trying to find a way to put what he wanted to say without being an asshole.

“Ah,, Houkou-san it's almost lunch right? You should go so you can make it.” looking at him she started to blush and genji would rather deal with being filled to the brim everyday then deal with whatever she was thinking. 

“Oh uhm. Well I don’t want to leave you alone Shimada-kun… the nurse should be back soon anyway.” humming in acknowledgement he scowled at the ceiling. Pinching his eyes closed he held back another desperate keen. When he opened his eyes back up he felt like throwing up in shock, her face was right above his own. 

“Whoa! Uh.. what is it?” Sweating he leaned away slightly hoping not to draw attention to his discomfort while still making space.

“Ah, you look like your overheating.. Do you want me to take your scarf?” Shocked out of his skin he grabbed onto his scarf clutching onto it.

“No! Uh i mean, it's important to me i don’t want to take it off..” Embarrassed to all hell he knew how out of character he was coming across. The thing was that he never took off his scarf, there were rumors that he was the girl with the yellow ribbon and that his head would fall off if you took his scarf off. 

He never denied those claims knowing it was a lot easier then trying to explain himself. Underneath his scarf he wore a blue leather collar that his brother had bought him, not only did he like it but he couldn’t take it off. The back had a lock that his brother held the key to, people had noted that no matter what he wore, he wore that scarf. Because he could never take it off.

He wasn’t willing to admit even to himself that he was pretty sure hanzo threw away the key. 

“Oh ok..” listening to her dejected tone he sighed he had heard it all before, girls wanting to wear, hold, or even just see him without his scarf to prove that they were special. Each one was always disappointed. 

“And well there was something else... this is the first time i’ve ever gotten you to myself.” no, no, no! fuck. He couldn’t deal with this right now! They always were pushy when asking him out and he knew that if right now someone kept pestering him for something he wouldn’t be able to say no. 

“I wanted to ask if you’d go out with me..” Swallowing back his dread he tried to summon enough of his normal self to reject her but all that came out was a little whine. Seeing her smile he knew he was absolutely screwed. 

“Sorry my brother’s taken.” whimpering he looked away not wanting to see his brother’s expression, even without looking he could feel it burn into the side of his head. 

“Oh! Shimada-senpai, i’m i’m sorry!” Her voice shaken with fear, everyone knew that Hanzo was overprotective of genji. What they didn’t know that it was more possessive than protective.

“I don’t know why you’re apologizing to me. I just figured i’d tell you what my brother is clearly in no condition to say.” His brothers sharp tone, was designed to make her feel bad about herself. To make her feel guilty for asking such a serious question when he was vulnerable. Houkou didn’t get it. 

“Ah.. oh, right.. Why are you here Shimada-senpai?” paling he could feel the tension in the room go up to an unbearable level. Why, why would she question him like that? That was just asking for trouble!

“To bring my sick brother home.” The emphasis on sick was directed towards both of them in very different ways. Sniffling quietly he listened to the girl hesitantly respond.

“Uhm okay.. Bye Genji-kun!” Oh my god, even the last thing she said had to screw him over. To use his first name in front of his big brother!? He wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t only him getting in trouble for that. 

“Urgh, Hanzo i'm-” 

“Shut up Genji.” Getting cut off sharply he squeaked scared of what his brother was thinking. feeling his brother pick him up and place him onto his lap so he could sit as well, feeling the anger radiate off of the other he shrunk into himself. Hanzo was jealous and Genji knew from previous incidents that nothing good could come from this. 

“So, how’d it feel to have someone confess their love for you while you were carrying my come?” Whining he had almost forgotten in the tense atmosphere the unbearable heaviness he carried, he loved the feeling of Hanzo inside of him. But he couldn’t stand being separated from Hanzo when he was full.

“I bet you couldn’t think of anything but me, could you?” Shaking his head he knew hanzo wouldn’t stop teasing him until he said something to reassure his brother’s ownership of himself, and he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Hanzo,,” pulling at his brothers uniform he dug his face into the other’s chest, doing his best to get as close as possible to his brother without shifting the plug inside him.

“Hmm?” Hanzo seemed to actually be curious in what he had to say, taking his chance he moaned slightly begging his brother. 

“Please take me home, I don’t want to be without you anymore..” he just wanted to be under Hanzo feeling safe and protected, that’s what had been haunting him all day and being so close to it he wanted to cry.

"Of course"


End file.
